<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Welcome To Your (Our) New Life by kuraleap52</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30088431">Welcome To Your (Our) New Life</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuraleap52/pseuds/kuraleap52'>kuraleap52</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gunshot Wounds, Hurt Thomas (Maze Runner), Hurt/Comfort, Safe Haven (Maze Runner), Worry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-04-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:14:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,972</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30088431</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuraleap52/pseuds/kuraleap52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn't long after that Thomas woke up with a startle, sitting up and panting for air. Newt was woken up by the gasping sound Thomas had made, and immediately hopped up from his seat. Thomas doesn't notice Newt's presence, as he was busy trying to figure out what the hell was going on, but he was made aware when Newt gently placed his hand on Thomas' shoulder. Thomas flinched back, turning to face Newt. </p><p>Seeing who it was, his eyes went wide, and his face grew a bright smile. He and Newt leaned in at the same time, embracing passionately.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Newt/Thomas (Maze Runner)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Welcome To Your (Our) New Life</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is such a random fic - especially since I have like four more fics in my drafts, but I just watched all three Maze Runner movies for the first time and I'm obsessed! And though I absolutely loved all three movies, I can't help but deeply grieve the loss of Newt. I so wish he could've lived and had a happy life with everyone. So I decided to write about it. I hope you all enjoy :))</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dragging Newt's nearly lifeless body across the pavement, he felt hopeless. Newt's body was somehow getting heavier and heavier, and his arms were getting more and more worn out. His muscles ached and were soon to give out. He yelled out in pain and frustration as his arms eventually collapsed, sending Newt to the ground.</p><p>He knelt down next to Newt, hovering over him. They were both panting, exhausted. Thomas could really see the unnaturally dark blue veins covering Newt's face. He knew Newt didn't have much longer.</p><p>"Thomas," An echoed voice seemingly came from nowhere. He thought he was just hallucinating until the voice spoke again. This time, he recognized it because it was spoke in a less frantic voice. "Can you hear me?"</p><p>It was Teresa. "I need you to listen to me. I know you have no reason to trust me, but I need you to come back." Thomas rose from his knelt position on the ground to get a better listen. "Thomas, you can save Newt," This really caught his attention. He looked down to his friend, who, if he was not looking at close enough to tell he was still breathing, seemed to be dead. "There's still time for him." Thomas' eyes remained on Newt's body. He knew he was willing to do quite literally anything he could to save Newt, even if it meant having to trust Teresa.</p><p>"There's a reason Brenda isn't sick anymore," she continued. "It's your blood. Do you understand?" It was all starting to make sense to him. When Mary was trying to save Brenda she asked for his blood. His eyes darted all around him, mind going a million miles. "She isn't sick because... because you cured her. She doesn't have to be the only one. All you have to do is come back, and this will all finally be over. Please, just come back to me. I know you'll do the right thing." She ended her speech and shut off the speakers. Thomas' mind was still racing. All Newt needed was his blood. His blood and-</p><p>"Thomas, oh my god did you hear tha-" Brenda stopped herself, having her question answered by the shocked look on Thomas' face. No more words needed to be spoken, they both knew what to do. She quickly ran over and Thomas once again knelt down next to Newt. He gently grabbed Newt's head to sit him up, anchoring the weight of Newt's upper body with his own body. Newt's eyes fluttered open and another one of his coughing fits began. It was more violent this time, as he began to cough up a combination of blood and what Thomas could only describe as 'crank ooze'. They both cringed at the sight, but got back into action knowing Newt was close to going full on crank. Thomas picked up a rock from the ground and sliced his palm. He quickly hovered his bleeding hand over the injector tube. Once Brenda was satisfied, she put the cap on the injector tube and searched for a vein on Newt's arm to stick the needle into. </p><p>She found a vein and carefully inserted the needle into Newt's arm. She quickly injected the cure into his arm and he gasped the same way she had a few months ago. </p><p>Newt looked around, a slightly confused look on his face. His face suddenly became flushed and his eyes slowly shut. He looked to be at peace, which was a relief to the two figure hovering over him.</p><p>"He should be out for a little while. Help me g- Thomas!" Brenda called after Thomas who had begun to walk away from the scene. He looked back at her and gave her a sad smile before turning and running towards the WCKD building.</p><p>Brenda sighed, thinking she'd have to carry Newt back to the ship all by herself. But just a few seconds later she heard noise behind her. She turned to see her group jogging at her. They all gave worried glances at Newt's body and then at Brenda.</p><p>"Oh, oh he's fine. We gave him the cure and I think he's responding to it well," Brenda explained to the bunch before they had a heart attack. They all consecutively let out breaths of relief. The five men approached her beside Newt's body and began to lift.</p>
<hr/><p>Newt awoke with a startle, letting out gasping breaths as he sat up. Minho was there to support him, offering a hand on his shoulder. Minho smiled a great, big smile at the sight of his closest friend alive. It wasn't long before Minho pulled him into a bone-crushing hug. Newt groaned and then chuckled. Minho was full on laughing, shaking Newt in the process.</p><p>"Sorry, bro. I'm just... so happy to see you okay. Don't scare me like that again, you hear?" Minho pulled away, his hands still firm on Newt's shoulders. Newt smiled.</p><p>"Gladly," he witted as Minho pulled him in for another hug. It was brief though, as Frypan and Gally had noticed Newt's awakening and wanted to greet him.</p><p>"Man, am I glad to see you awake," Fry smiled, approaching the pair and getting in between them to give Newt a friendly hug.</p><p>"Good to see you too, Fry." Fry pulled away to allow Gally to hug Newt as well. He pulled away and the three men just stared at Newt with fond smiles. The moment was sweet, but it was then that Newt asked the inevitable question.</p><p>"Hey, where's Thomas?" His eyebrows raised in curiosity, but lowered at the silence from the two men. "Guys, where is he?" Newt asked again, sternness and concern in his tone this time. Fry and Minho looked at each other a brief second before replying.</p><p>"He's in the WCKD building," Minho explained, but it wasn't a good enough explanation for Newt. Newt's hand extended out and motioned for them to explain more by rolling his wrists. Minho's expression changed to confusion. "You don't remember? Teresa announced that Thomas' blood is the cure. That's how he saved you. So he's in there now to talk to Teresa about sacrificing himself to make a cure for all the infected," Minho sighed.</p><p>Newt's face froze, he was shocked. "H-his blood? Bloody hell," he whispered, shaking his head in disbelief. "No I... I don't remember that happening. The last thing I remember is you guys dragging me all throughout the city trying to find Brenda," his voice trailed off as he sunk deep into his thoughts trying to retrieve the memories of his final seconds before blacking out. There was nothing he could find.</p><p>"Why aren't we in there right now? Why are we in here?" Newt exclaimed, getting a sudden surge of frustration. Before they could even answer, he rose from the seats and went to the front of the Berg to see out the window. He was met by Brenda and Jorge.</p><p>"Newt, oh my gosh!" Brenda gave him a quick hug.</p><p>"Good to see ya on your feet, kid." Newt gave a fond nod before turning his attention back out to the window. All he could see was destruction. Fire surrounding everywhere. </p><p>"Where are we exactly?" </p><p>"We're circling around the WCKD building looking for any sight of Thomas or Teresa," Jorge told him.</p><p>"How long's it been?"</p><p>"An hour or so," Brenda turned to give him a sympathetic look. </p><p>"So, what? You don't think we're going to find him?" Newt tilted his head in confusion and frustration at Brenda. Brenda, who had always been determined and hopeful. She looked down, tears forming in her eyes.</p><p>"Newt, it's just... the building's about to collapse. And if we don't find him in time then..." neither wanted to think about that. Newt just nodded and headed back to Frypan, Minho, and Gally, who gave him worried looks. He sat back down on a seat and ran his hands through his hair, stressed beyond belief.</p>
<hr/><p>Ten stress-filled minutes had passed. All hope was drained as the building looked ready to give out. But that's when Jorge called out for everyone to file into the front of the Berg. They're eyes scanned all across the glass panel. And that's when they saw Teresa and Thomas, but they looked to be in big trouble. </p><p>"I think I got them!"</p><p>"Yeah, that's them I got the hatch!" Brenda yelled out, springing into action.</p><p>"Alright, I got them, I got them, I got them," Jorge said with focus, eyes glued to the two figures. </p><p>Newt ran to the entry to the hatchway, kneeling next to Minho and Vince. He watched as Teresa struggled to keep Thomas upright. Something was really wrong, but there was no time to yell. Newt could faintly hear yelling, the Berg's blades, and the buildings collapsing, but his eyes were glued on Thomas. He tuned everything else out.</p><p>His heart raced in his chest seeing Thomas try twice at extending his hand and missing Minho's by just centimeters. He bit his lips so hard he drew blood. It wasn't until the third time that Teresa did it right by practically tossing Thomas up at the group, successfully getting him on board. Newt grabbed Thomas' arms to help pull him up. He looked on to Teresa who gave them all a sad smile. She knew what was coming, and she embraced it as she fell to her death with the collapsing building surrounding her. Newt let out a shaky breath, sad about Teresa's death. But the moment grew worse as Brenda suddenly turned Thomas over to reveal a gunshot wound in his abdomen. Newt let out a gasp. He was closest to Thomas' head, so he elevated it with his own hands. His fingers rubbed up and down Thomas' face, tracing his hairline. Thomas was somehow able to look up and back at Newt.</p><p>"Newt?" he croaked, a small smile on his face. Newt smiled brightly, but it didn't last long as Thomas' face began to fall and his eyes shut closed.</p><p>"Tommy. Tommy!" Newt shook Thomas' head in attempt to get him awake, but it was no use. He had lost too much blood to that point and it was impressive he had lasted that long before losing consciousness.</p><p>Brenda's voice was stern and powerful, instructing everyone to move Thomas to the center of the Berg for more space. Fry had already taken out the first aid kit. They immediately replaced Thomas' old gauze with new gauze to stop the bleeding. </p><p>"Is... Is the bullet still in there?" Newt asked around seeing if anybody knew.</p><p>"We won't know 'til the bleeding slows down. Then I'll... investigate," Vince cringed. Newt nodded, feeling helpless.</p><p> </p><p>Just a few minutes later Vince had looked and discovered the bullet was still in his abdomen. Luckily, the first aid kit came with a pair of tweezers.</p><p>"Okay, I'm going to retrieve the bullet with the tweezers, but we won't have anything to stitch him up with. So you guys are gonna have to just wrap his stomach in gauze, got it?" Vince asked, everyone in the group nodded. Everyone had a job. Brenda's was to continuously check his vitals, Gally, Frypan, and Minho's was to eventually wrap his abdomen in gauze, Vince's of course was to retrieve the bullet, and Newt was to comfort Thomas in case he woke up. Newt sat in that same position with Thomas' head in his lap as the minor surgery was performed.</p><p>Lucky for all of them, Thomas didn't wake up and the surgery was successful. The bullet was retrieved and his stomach was successfully wrapped in gauze. They all sighed breaths of relief, giving their thanks to Vince for doing the heavy lifting. Newt just prayed Thomas wouldn't bleed out too much before they landed back at their home base.</p>
<hr/><p>Luckily for Newt, the gauze stayed secure enough to keep Thomas from bleeding out. The Berg was fast anyways, so it didn't take long before they landed and were able to rewrap his gauze.</p><p>Throughout the journey across sea to the Safe Haven, Thomas was in and out of consciousness, jumbling incoherent words together. Newt thought he may have heard his name in Thomas' word vomit, but he brushed it off, believing he had just made it up in his head.</p><p> </p><p>Everyone cheered as they landed at the Safe Haven, relief radiating off of all of them. They were cautious enough to let everyone else off before carrying Thomas on a homemade cot made of cloth, sticks, and rope.</p><p>He was everyone's first priority - everyone had to make sure he was okay before they could even think about celebrating being in the Safe Haven. Newt especially went by this code, planted right at Thomas' side. He didn't even care that his back was aching because of the uncomfortable chair they found for him. He didn't care that he could hear the happiness going on without him outside of the lonesome hut in the Safe Haven. He just cared about Thomas.</p><p>After a few hours, Newt grew worrisome. Over the hours he gradually moved his chair closer to Thomas, yearning for him to come back. He even took Thomas' hand in his own, giving it a couple supportive squeezes.</p><p>Eventually, due to the lack of sleep over the past 24 hours, Newt fell asleep, head slumped to the side uncomfortably. It wasn't long after that Thomas woke up with a startle, sitting up and panting for air. Newt was woken up by the gasping sound Thomas had made, and immediately hopped up from his seat. Thomas doesn't notice Newt's presence, as he was busy trying to figure out what the <em>hell</em>  was going on, but he was made aware when Newt gently placed his hand on Thomas' shoulder. Thomas flinched back, turning to face Newt. </p><p>Seeing who it was, his eyes went wide, and his face grew a bright smile. He and Newt leaned in at the same time, embracing passionately. Newt didn't even realize that he was putting too much pressure on Thomas' wound before Thomas yelped, flinching back. Newt's eyes went wide with realization.</p><p>"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry, Tommy," Newt apologized, hands aimlessly moving to comfort Thomas in any sort of way. It takes a couple seconds for Thomas to remember his final moments before darkness. But once he does, his eyes go wide and he lifts his shirt, revealing gauze taped to his stomach. He sees blood on the gauze, but after inspecting it he comes to the conclusion it's just dry blood. He looks back up at Newt, eyes softening. </p><p>"It's good to see you, Newt," Thomas confesses, breathing out a chuckle. Newt smiles softly back at him.</p><p>"It's good to see you too, Tommy." </p><p>"So how are... how are you feeling?" Thomas asks. Newt tries to hide his sigh, lips pressed in a thin line.</p><p>"Recovering okay. More psychological than physical," Newt looks like he wants to say more, but decides against it. Thomas nods awkwardly, turning away to take time to dwell back on the scene. </p><p>"Man, I really thought I was gonna lose you," Thomas speaks softer, just barely above a whisper. Newt nods with a hardened expression. He had started to get his memory back from those moments, and they were far from pretty. </p><p>"I thought you were going to kill me too, but you stubborn bastard just couldn't do it," Newt fondly smiled, shaking his head at how determined his friend was. </p><p>Thomas chuckled. "You should've known I wasn't going to give up on you," Thomas' expression is serious now. There's a hint of hurt in his eyes at Newt's impression of him, but he puts it aside. Newt nods, smiling wider.</p><p>"I thought I was gonna lose you too, ya know," Newt told him, his expression also growing serious. He looks down, unable to maintain eye contact. "We had no way of stitching your wound up in the ship, so we had to just wrap it in gauze and hope you didn't bleed out," Newt's voice was shaky, the frantic situation still on his mind, crashing back into him like a wave - hitting him harder and harder each time he thought about it. He looks back up at Thomas' surprised face: eyebrows raised and mouth agape. He breathes out a sigh before speaking.</p><p>"Well, like you said.." Thomas points at himself, a smug smile on his face to lighten the mood. "Stubborn bastard," he quotes Newt, chuckling a bit. Newt joins in, laughing hard for the first time in a long time. </p><p>"I'll be sure to never underestimate you again," Newt raises his hands in defeat, a joking smile on his face. Thomas smiles back at him, soaking in this happy moment - the two of them together in a safe place. That's when he realizes, he needs to see what his new home looks like.</p><p>"Think it's finally time I see if this Safe Haven is as good as it sounds," Thomas tilts his head, looking into the crack of the hut's door flaps with anticipation. He pushes himself off the table and Newt grabs his arm to steady him. Once Newt get's confirmation through Thomas' eyes that Thomas is strong enough to walk on his own, Newt lets go, his concerned gaze relaxing.</p><p>"Trust me, it's as good as it sounds. You're going to have a good life here," he pats Thomas' back, leading the way and opening the door flaps for Thomas. Thomas' eyes shimmer with hope at Newt's words.</p><p>"<em>We're</em>  going to have a good life here," Thomas corrects, a confident smile on his lips. Newt nods, smiling right back at him. </p><p>And just like that, the both of them take a step into the open land, and simultaneously into their new lives.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ahh I had so much fun writing this! I hope you all enjoyed reading! Kudos and criticism are appreciated &lt;&lt;333 :))))</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>